Un sufrimiento parecido al amor
by Claire Von Hammesmark
Summary: ¿Puede haber una tentación más dolorosa que el amor inmortal?, Alec y Jane tendrán que afrontarlo.


Summary: ¿Puede haber una tentación más dolorosa que el amor inmortal?, Alec y Jane tendrán que afrontarlo.

Disclaimers:

Todos personajes, nombres y lugares que aquí aparecen son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer.

La historia se sitúa después de la breve visita de Jane y la guardia volturi a Forks durante Eclipse.

One shot- incest Alec x Jane

_Un sufrimiento parecido al amor_

Había retornado de aquel infructuoso viaje, nada particularmente interesante había ocurrido en Forks, aquel pueblo húmedo y gris. Desde la ventana de mi habitación admiré por unos instantes el paisaje de Volterra, ¡cuán agradable resultaba la recompensa por un deber cumplido!, más aún cuando se trataba de complacer a mi incansable mentor.

Debo admitir que estaba habituada a ello y sin embargo, aquel aroma dulce y sutil conseguía –aún tras varios siglos- atraer todos mis sentidos. Esbocé una sonrisa amable y genuina para luego concentrar mi atención en aquel añorado visitante.

_-Alec..-_ pronuncié casi en un murmullo. Él se acercó un poco más en dirección a mí, su rostro perfecto me dedicó su más hermosa expresión.

_-Mis ojos se llenan de dicha al verte de nuevo querida hermana-_ Tomó mi mano con delicadeza para luego adornarla con un suave beso. Adoraba su tono galante como quien trata de seducir a su próxima presa. _–¿Me contarás de tu viaje?- _preguntó sin apartar la mirada. Solo jugaba conmigo.

_-Tedioso e inútil si es que debo describirlo__- _Precisé con severidad mientras mi semblante retornada a la misma antipatía tan usual.

_-Aro y tú pasaron varias horas "conversando", ¿es que de verdad no hubo nada interesante?-_ Insistió Alec con renovado interés. Me observó con detenimiento esperando encontrar algún indicio sobre la verdad oculta. Estábamos uno frente al otro, un espejo de almas que eran gemelas aún antes de caer en este infierno.

_-Sabes que él adora los detalles- _Respondí con voz suave y paciente, ¡A veces mi hermano era tan divertido!. Pasé a su lado con tranquilidad, nuestras manos alcanzaron a rozarse, ligeramente fríos, igualmente inertes.

Avancé hasta tomar asiento en mi sillón favorito junto a la chimenea para luego mirar absorta las llamas que ardían consumiendo la débil madera. Me recordaba tanto aquel día que esta "vida" nos había sido otorgada; Alec se encontraba de nuevo muy cerca de mí como si intentara reconfortarme. Desde luego eso no era necesario pues mientras estuviésemos juntos podría soportar el peso de la eternidad.

Afortunadamente la melancolía se esfumó tan pronto como había llegado; ahora era mi turno para jugar y como siempre, yo debía ganar.

_-¿Acaso estás celoso querido hermano?-_ Inquirí con un tono sarcástico que inundó mis palabras. Alec parecía dubitativo ¿acaso mi pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa? Seguramente no pues él sabía que la infinita gratitud que yo sentía por Aro, nuestro maestro, era muy distinta del ferviente amor que entre nosotros existía.

Atrapados eternamente bajo una imagen infantil había algo que no conseguía extinguirse, un lazo que nos unía más allá del tiempo. Alec se acercó a la fogata, sus ojos color escarlata reflejaban las carencias de su alma –ya inexistente- . Avanzó hacia mí, sus gélidas manos acariciaron mi rostro cuando por fin se inclinó para besar mis mejillas.

_-En lo absoluto aunque, tal vez te extrañé un poco.-_ Sonrió ligeramente al murmurar aquellas palabras en mi oído. Cierto, para el resto del mundo podíamos ser "demasiado despiadados", temidos por los miembros de nuestra propia raza pero, nada de eso importaba cuando se trataba solo de nosotros, solos en la inhóspita oscuridad caminando por los interminables corredores tomados de la mano. Me levanté de mi asiento con elegancia.

_-Eres demasiado pretencioso Alec-_ Respondía al entrelazar mis manos con las suyas. Lo miré expectante aunque ya sabía lo que vendría. Mi rostro jamás reflejó mi ansiedad interior.

_-Ciertamente Jane-_ Concluyó. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura con la fuerza suficiente para apresarme, de cualquier forma no pensaba huir. Poco a poco nuestros rostros se acercaron, la proximidad de sus labios rojizos y punzantes podía enloquecerme.

Me besó. Primero un simple roce inocente y vago luego todo el cariño y sutileza de un dulce idilio finalmente, la profunda pasión de los amantes que sin palabras pueden extraviarse en sus ocultas emociones. Permanecimos fundidos en aquel contacto durante varios minutos, finalmente me aparté. Alec sin embargo, parecía tener demasiada ansiedad que lenta y dolorosamente lo devoraba. ¡Qué ironía!- pensé.

_-¿Agonizas querido hermano?-_ Conocía la respuesta y aún así aquella mirada fulgurante me incitaba a provocarlo y es que alguna forma su sufrimiento me deleitaba de una forma insospechada. Quizás fuera cierto que compartir una eternidad podía ser agobiante pero Alec siempre sabía como convertir cada uno de sus besos en un veneno cada vez más abrumador y adictivo. Por un instante pensé que yo vencería.

Su mano alcanzó mis castaños cabellos mientras aún entre sus brazos un lento vaivén al compás de una melodía olvidada escapó de entre sus labios. La cercanía de nuestros infantiles y armonioso cuerpos podría haber parecido ofensiva y pecaminosa para dos hermanos de sangre pero, ¿no habíamos superado ya aquel impedimento absurdo?. Alec parecía entender tanto como yo, la naturaleza exacta de nuestros sentimientos.

_-Ese es un don que tú siempre has tenido- _Hizo una pausa cuando mi rostro recayó en su pecho como si esperara escuchar el latido de su corazón vacío y seco.

–_Este capricho nuestro… quisiera pensar que algún día nos consumirá convirtiéndonos solo en cenizas pero nunca sucede nada-_ Su límpida voz llegaba con claridad, sonreí de nuevo. Alec era muy listo, quizás por esta vez él debía ganar.

_-Ni sucederá, ¿__Alec, acaso no comprendes que jamás me cansaré de este dulce sufrimiento?- _Le recriminé sin demasiado esmero. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello mientras que nuestros labios volvían a unirse.

_-Creo que yo también he llegado a disfrutarlo__--_ Sus ojos color escarlata me dedicaron una profunda mirada que yo comprendí de inmediato. Al final me amaba tanto como yo a él.

Veredicto final: aquello era un empate.

FIN

Mi primer fanfic que ve la luz. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, su opinión es muy importante, favor de dejar reviews.

Saludos y feliz 2010!


End file.
